


A Basket of Love

by CasTheWormstache



Series: DCMiniBang Christmas 2015 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Baker Castiel, F/F, M/M, dcminibang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheWormstache/pseuds/CasTheWormstache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds the courage to say 'I love you' with a basket of cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Basket of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Art by: pegagamer on tumblr.

Dean loved when the holiday season came around and everything just seemed to have that glow, mostly because everything had little lights. He loved how people were nicer and smiled more even if the snow was ankle deep. He loved the decorations covering every store and instead of a goodbye people said ‘Happy Holidays’ before moving on. He loved that his favorite holiday drinks and cookies were back for the season in his favorite cafe. Maybe he also loves that the man he had a huge crush on works at the cafe while wearing little antlers and red nose because Dean just think he looks stupidly adorable.

“Good morning, Dean.” Cas welcomes him into the shop as Dean sat in his usual seat by the counter.

“Morning Rudolf.” Dean winked at him making Cas smile brightly as if Dean was the first to realize what he going for. “Ready for your usual holiday rush this year?”

“I am more than ready!” Cas came around and brought Dean’s usual order around along with some freshly baked cookies. “I even hired Charlie for the holiday to help me.”

“Hannah put you to that, huh?” Dean guessed as he took a sip of the coffee to find it being his favorite mocha peppermint drink. Dean almost moaned into the cup. “I fucking love the holidays.”

Cas grinned before he sat across from Dean in the small table. “Try the cookies next.”

“You know I love everything you guys make.”

“I know but these are the best thing we can make and I just love seeing people’s reactions to them. Now please, try the cookies.”

“OKay, pushie.” Dean grabbed the christmas cookies and picked the one shaped like a candy cane. He took a bite and closed his eyes to savor the flavor. It was so perfect and this time he couldn't stop the moan he made along with, “Fuck Cas.”

Dean opened his eyes to see a blushing Cas staring at him wide eyes and mouth practically hanging open. “Oh, um…”

Instead of panicking Dean decided to ignore the mistake he clearly made. “These are fucking perfect, Cas. It’s like a bite of christmas.”

“Oh, thank you Dean.” Cas blushed as he stood up. “I will get you a bag of cookies to go so you can take some to work.”

“Thanks Cas.”

Dean sat there ready to just let the earth eat him whole when his best friend walked in, “Morning bitches!”

“Charlie language!” Cas turned to look at her in shock as Dean sat in his seat laughing. “Don’t just sit there you are going to be late and your brother will be calling here looking for you.”

“Can’t let a man enjoy his breakfast in peace.” Dean mumbled as he finished off his coffee and his last cookie before standing up and wrapping his scarf around him again.

“Here.” Cas hands him some red mittens and before Dean can say anything he was already grabbing Dean’s hand to put them on. “It’s cold out and I won’t be needing them in this warm place.”

“Oh.” Dean was lost for words. Especially with Charlie making stupid heart gestures behind Cas back. Cas hands him his bag of cookies that were still warm and Dean sees the flush on his cheeks as well. “Thank’s Cas.”

“I’ll see you for lunch today?”

Dean only nodded with a small smile before he headed back out to the cold and walked the two blocks to where Sam is probably waiting for him. He looked down at the red mittens and had a stupid grin on his face for the rest of the morning. Not even Sam stealing his cookies could foul his mood.

“Are you going to tell me why you keep staring at those mittens? Wait, first tell me since when do you own mittens? You don’t even own regular gloves.” Sam teased him as he finished up the last of the cookies.

“Cas let me borrow them this morning.” Dean said ignoring his little brother. “And I am not staring at them.”

“Ah, Cas. The love of your life.” Sam dodged Dean’s hand that swung at him as he laughed. “So when are you going to stop dancing around Cas and ask him out already?”

“When are you going to stop bugging me and get back to work?”

“Just think about it, jerk.” Sam patted Dean’s shoulder as he started walking away.

“Yeah…” Dean groaned and rested his head in his hands. “How the fuck am I going to do that?”

During lunch Sam and him headed back to Cas cafe and Hannah was behind the counter this time. “Hannah, heard you hired a little redheaded nerd.”

Before Hannah could answer Charlie came out sliding through the kitchen door, “Boom baby!”

“Charlie, stop taking advantage of my brother being gone.” Hannah said as she wiped the counter and but she couldn’t stop smiling.

“Oh come on babe you know you love me being here.” Charlie winks at her as Dean and Sam took their usual table.

“Is something burning?” Sam sniffs the air and Charlie panics as she runs back into the kitchen.

“I don’t smell anything.” Hannah tells them and Sam shrugs while looking at the menu.

“Just wanted to freak her out.” He smiles before ordering his squash soup and grilled cheese.

Dean ordered ordered his sandwich before asking, “So where’s Cas?”

“He went out to deliver some cookies and coffee to Missouri.” Hannah tells him while giving them their drinks. Charlie walks out with there food and sits besides them to stare at Dean eating.

“You miss your boyfriend?” Charlie nudges him and Dean glares at her.

“Don’t you have cookies to burn?”

“I’m not baking. Cas just hired me as a waitress so he can spend his time baking the cookies and bread.” Charlie got up taking one of Dean’s chips. “He’s doing this thing where he will deliver cookies to people’s houses before Christmas.”

“Charlie we have other customers.” Hannah tells her as she grabs Charlie hand to pull her away.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Sam commented as he lifts an eyebrow at Dean.

“Eat your damn soup.” Dean mumbles as he takes a big bite of his sandwich.

Before they left Dean ordered one of the cookie baskets that he will pick up around closing time.

Dean was running late and ran straight to the cafe after work kept him later than usual. When he got to the front of the cafe the lights were off and the door was closed but he knows Cas stays late to prepare things for tomorrow so he knocks against the glass doors. “Cas! Open up! Cas!”

Cas peaks his head out the kitchen door and he runs to open when he sees Dean. “Dean? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine I just wanted to pick up my basket I ordered from you.” Dean says as he starts to warm up now that he was inside the cafe. “I mean...if you have it ready.”

“Oh. Yes.” Cas shoulders slump down and walks back to the counter letting Dean to follow. “Hannah says you will be giving it to someone special.”

“Why would she think that?”

“Charlie told her.” Cas brings out the basket and hands it to Dean. The basket was so beautifully decorated and wrapped with transparent paper so people can see the goodies inside. “Anyone I know?”

“Oh...um yeah.” Dean said taking out his wallet to pay and then he reached into his coat and took out a Christmas card. “You have tape?”

Cas hands him some tape and Dean taps the card to the basket itch shaky hands. Cas watched as Dean stared at the basket with no intention of moving. “Dean? Is there something wrong with the-”

“Here!” Dean says sliding the basket on the counter towards Cas. Cas was now the one not moving as he stares at Dean confused but before he can ask Dean says, “Just read the card and...and think about it?”

Dean turns to move as quickly puts the mittens on the counter and runs out the cafe shoving his hands inside his pockets. Cas quickly snaches up the card and reads the shaky writing, ‘I think I love you and I want you to spend Christmas with me. And New Year’s eve and all the holidays after that. Love, Dean.’

“Dean!” Cas runs out the door putting on the mittens and quickly realizes he was not wearing his coat or sweater as he runs after Dean in the snow. “Dean, come back dammit!”

Dean turns around and when he sees Cas he rushes back to push Cas back inside the warm cafe. “Cas, are you crazy? You will die out there without a jacket!”

“Then...warm me up?” Cas looked up at Dean and without another word being shared Cas brings Dean’s lips down to his own. Dean feels the stupid mittens on his face as Cas kisses him and smiles through the kiss. When Cas pulls back Dean kisses the corner of his mouth and then his nose.

“Warm enough?”

“Not even close.” They stand in the middle of the cafe holding each other and making out until Cas really had to go back to work. “Next time instead of making me bake a bunch of cookies would you just ask me out?”

“Hell no! We’re eating all these tonight.”

 


End file.
